Pokémon Rumble Blast
|release-date-north-america = October 24, 2011 |release-date-europe = December 2, 2011 |release-date-australia = December 8, 2011 |release-date-korea = N/A |platform = Nintendo 3DS }}Pokémon Rumble Blast (Japanese: スーパーポケモンスクランブル Super Pokémon Scramble), Super Pokémon Rumble in Europe, is the first Pokemon game for the Nintendo 3DS. Pokémon Rumble Blast is the sequel to Pokémon Rumble, a WiiWare game released in 2009 and was released in Japan on August 11, 2011. The game was released in America on October 24, 2011 and in Europe on December 2, 2011. This game takes place in the "Toy World", rather than in "The Main Terminal". Plot The Glowdrops, which allow all Pokémon in the Toy World to battle, are being stolen. The first Pokemon obtained in the game is Pikachu, although a Snivy, Tepig, and Oshawott must be befriended in the first level to progress. Each level in the game is accessed via gates in the overworld. To get to each area, the player will have to complete specific challenges such as collecting certain Pokémon or completing Battle Royales. Your task in the story is to retrieve the missing glowdrops and save the Toy World. In this game, there are five overworld areas, each with multiple sections and levels, with many different places for the player to collect all 646 Pokemon. Each level is a specific type of area (for example, the first two areas in the game are a Meadow and Forest) which contain certain types of Pokemon, although not all Pokemon of each type are present in the area types that they may be found in. Game Modes This mode features different game modes, such as the Battle Royale, just like the original Pokémon Rumble. However, Pokémon Rumble Blast features some brand new modes that the player can partake to collect and battle new Pokémon. The returning game modes are the Battle Royale and the Standard Adventure Mode (which is also co-op accessible). The new game modes follow: Pokemon Collection Battle This mode features the player battling Pokémon toys found in that level with the ones they have collected while progressing through a stage. If the player manages to defeat the boss Pokémon, which appears as a giant Pokemon toy in the final section of the level surrounded by respawning pre-evolutions of it, they have completed the area and receive a large amount of money. While the player does not have to fight any Pokemon other than the boss to win, this mode is the main mode of the game and defeating Pokemon is the main way to make them drop as collectibles so that the player can befriend it. Charge Battle After the player obtains the Charge Flag, this mode puts the player in control of a Pokémon army consisting of their strongest Pokémon Toys. With that army, the player must venture through a stage, overpowering other groups of enemy Pokemon in their way. While in the level, the player's Pokemon will rush forward along a straight battlefield towards the enemy. The power of the player's team is equal to the sum of the Pokemon on the team, and it must be greater than the power of the enemy's team to win. The player must repeatedly press the A button or move the Circle Pad to build up power, with the power bar indicating when the full amount of power is built up, and if this is greater than the amount the enemy has built up their team will be knocked away. Later items called the Charge Flag+ and Charge Flag++ allow the player to bring 15 or 20 Pokemon respectively with them instead of the original 10. Street Pass Mode This game mode utilities the Nintendo 3DS's Street Pass Feature. It allows the player to connect with a friend and compete in a boss battle with one of their chosen Pokémon. If the player wins, they will earn an as of yet undetermined prize. Team Battle The Team Battle mode has the player using all three of their selected Pokémon. The lead Pokémon is controlled by the player and the other two are controlled by an AI. Once the Windup Magnet is obtained, enemies will drop Windup Energy, allowing the three Pokémon to stack on top of each other like a tower Hyper Mode is activated. This slowly regenerates the Pokémon's hit points, which are added together until the mode ends, and their attack and defense combine. Another item obtained later allows the player to switch the Pokemon at the base of the stack, changing which attacks they can use and which Pokemon will be controlled when out of Hyper Mode. When the player is out of Windup Energy, the mode ends. Battle Locale This game mode is unlocked after completing the main story. The task here is to get a high streak of wins against numerous Pokemon, without using any of the Pokemon you have befriended in other areas. Upon entering the mode (which can be done by talking to the Rattata in Easterly Town) you will get sent to a random location in the game (although not a Battle Royale arena or Fort) which you will get a Rattata & go through in the manner of regular levels. Along the way, you can collect other Pokemon to help you in the level. Starting with 10,000P for your first win, the awarded prize money will increase by 5,000P for every level you beat in a row finally ending at the 7th level with 40,000P. Rumpus Room This cramped battle room appears occasionally in a standard stage that takes the place of a regular level of the stage. There are two versions of the Rumpus Room; the first one places you in a room with standard Pokemon that would be found in that stage, with your task being to defeat all of the Pokemon to leave the room. There are usually about 30 Pokemon in this version. The other version places 4 boss Pokemon in the stage and their pre-evolution (or, if it has no pre-evolution, one of the more common Pokemon found in the stage). The pre-evolutions will keep respawning untill you defeat all 4 bosses, after which the exit will appear. The Legendary Pokemon that can be unlocked through StreetPass may appear as the bosses in this stage, and sometimes vanish before they are defeated, letting you leave the area. A way you can predict a rumpus room is when the catapult is turned a different way. Passwords Pokémon obtainable by password are also returning for Pokémon Rumble Blast. These are the Pokémon obtainable so far in each country: 'Japan' *Snivy: 8590- 9413 *Tornadus: 5155-4087 *Gallade: 9616-8485 *Oshawott 654: 1432-2751 *Zoroark 1172: 0120-8652 *Dialga: 9752-8353 *Pikachu: 6715-6555 *Groudon: 7415-3316 *Victini: 7267-3443 *Gliscor: 7442-3671 *Unfezant: 3654-9185 *Stunfisk: 4000-2108 *Eelektross: 1562-5492 *Garchomp: 6067-1831 *Articuno: 7322-0927 *Zapdos: 3060-1787 *Moltres: 6301-6557 *Lugia: 6079-2900 *Audino: 1975-5256 *Serperior: 3791-0580 *Emboar: 8902-7356 'North American' *Pikachu: 7746-3878 *Tornadus: 0250-7321 *Tepig: 2061-8332 *Oshawott: 7403-2240 *Gallade: 3535-6928 *Gliscor: 9625-7845 *Victini: 6699-8898 *Zoroark: 2153-6742 *Audino: 0176-1458 *Dialga: 3402-6485 *Snivy: 0835-7338 *Thundurus: 8819-8699 Street Pass Unlockables After a certain number of people are found using StreetPass (people can also be invited for 10 Play Coins and Miis on the system will occasionally visit), all of which will spend money in the Toy Shop that the player will then receive, Legendary Pokemon can be found in certain locations in the game. Gallery Pokémon Rumble Blast English Logo.png|English Logo Super Pokémon Scramble Japanese Logo.png|Pokémon Rumble Blast's Japanese logo Super Pokémon Rumble.png|European Logo Super Pokémon Scramble Japanese Boxart.png|Japanese Boxart Super Pokémon Scramble Gameplay 1.jpg|In-game image Super Pokémon Scramble Gameplay 2.png|In-game image RumbleBlastScreen2.jpg|game screen Rumble blast screen1.jpg|game screen thumb|300px|right|1st Trailer Trivia *Unlike the original Pokémon Rumble, this game features Pokémon from all five generations. *This is the first Pokémon game (not counting Pokedex 3D) to be released for the 3DS. *Many sources, including the offical game website, say the game's US release date is October 24, while a trailer says 25. *Many games stores didn't get the game until the 25th. External links *Section on Pokémon Japanese website *Section on Pokémon English website